girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2017-11-10 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Okay, so, London is apparently underwater, but what about those hills in the background? Are they Scotland or something? (And does the out-of-focus-ness of two of the spires mean that they're really far away, meaning that this London is larger than ours?) And, why do they seem to speak Latin there? By the way, probably everyone except me already knew this, but: "Thomas Geoffrey Wilkinson, OBE (born 5 February 1948) is an English actor." Wikipedia So he ranks Ringo but is ranked by Paul. Bkharvey (talk) 05:28, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :Interesting theory. My first thought is that they have a docking area/line of defense out in the water as a way of screening people and vehicles before they even reach the mainland. The configuration of the dock makes me think of a space station around a planet... LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 06:23, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :: Take a look at the map of England from the Professors. And the . Both discussed in England. Argadi (talk) 15:18, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :I suspect everyone speaks English. Londonium was the Roman name for the town when they ruled there, and I bet with Albia the Undying in charge, unlike in our world just it never got shortened. And yes, The Glass City is underwater; the England article here on the Wiki discusses at length the sinking thing and the resulting geography, at least as shown on a real-life semi-canonical map of Agatha's Europa which the Foglios sell. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:40, November 10, 2017 (UTC) : I'm amazed they've apparently arrived in Londinium already. It took them a few volumes to get to Paris, after all. As to the question of who is the source of the name of the airship, the HMA Tom Wilkinson, I think it's more likely to be one the Foglios' friends or a Kickstarter backer who got a "your name will be used in the story somewhere" reward, than the actor you found. And, no, I had never heard of him before. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:33, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::This time they went by Airship, & the distance between Paris & London is shorter than between Transylvania (probable home of Mechanicsburg) and Paris. Also, they would not have to travel through mountain passes, this time. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:29, November 11, 2017 (UTC) ::: I know, but I more than halfway expected the airship to be hijacked by sky-pirates, or blown by a hurricane to the Americas, or that the entire crew, with the exception of Tarvek, would turn out to be revenants. The Professors no doubt could have thought of even better ways to delays things if they wanted to. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:15, November 12, 2017 (UTC) I must say, I'm sorry we've apparently missed the meeting of Agatha and Tarvek onboard. (Or was he actually working as a sailor and staying away from her?) Bkharvey (talk) 08:30, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :They might not be on the same ship, (edit: I checked the name of the ship and it's the same). Tarvek probably needs to be discreet until he's arrived anyway. Agatha's arrival has been arranged by Wooster, but I doubt Tarvek has an official authorization to enter the country. MasakoRei (talk) 12:43, November 10, 2017 (UTC) : :In retrospect, it looks like we all missed a clue: they are having this conversation on an "observation deck", not in a boarding area ... so there was an early hint Tarvek wasn't going on the same airship. Scientician (talk) 18:19, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Technical Note Most of the prep work for listing act 2 volume 5 information on this wiki is done. I'll look it over again tomorrow for errors and finish up. -- William Ansley (talk) 05:34, November 12, 2017 (UTC)